Luka Crosszeria
* Luka Crosszeria (Zess) is an General Class Opast (high-class demon, second in power under the Demon King) of Uragiri wa Boku no Namae 'o Shitteiru (Betrayal Knows My Name)'. ''' Appearance Luka is one of the most beautiful and attractive classes of Demons, for humans his beauty is so huge that it comes of an other world. He is a tall and fit pale-skinned man with short black hair and silver eyes. He has piercings on his cartilage and conquer areas of his left ear. Luka is mostly seen wearing a black sleeveless long dress coat, black pants and shoes, double black belts and a black choker. He is most well as the "Bloody Cross" because of the two red crosses on his arm. Personality At first sight, people think of Luka as a aggressive or scary man due to his serious look, but at heart he is a kind-hearted, generous and protective person towards those important to him. He is also shown to be very strong, possessing both magic and melee abilities. History Luka betrayed his clan and family making the other Duras hate him. He has a younger twin brother named Luze Crosszeria, but they don't get along well and Luze thinks of Luka as a ''traitor who brought humiliation upon their family, despite the fact that they are brothers. Luka also seems to not really care about him. As a matter of fact, even though they are brothers Luka has stated that he has met him only a few times. In his previous life, Luka fell in love with Yuki Giou who was once a woman. When she was reborn as a man, Luka found him again and they are together even now but Yuki has been a master to him due to the fact that Yuki having forgotten all about their previous life and been lovers. Luka also refuses to tell him that they were lovers but he still deeply cares about him and always protects him from harm. Relationships Yuki Giou In their previous life, Luka and Yuki (who was a female) were lovers, Yuki died and was mysteriously reborn as a man. It is said that it was her wish to be reborn as a man and forget about everything. Now, Yuki and Luka seem to have a complicated relationship. Luka and Yuki deeply care about each other but Luka hasn't told him about them being lovers in the past and Luka is also shown to be to completely dedicated to him, as says he will be with him always whatever he chooses to do, and he worries about him. Luka doesn't want him to heal his wounds when he is hurt so that he won't suffer. Toko Murasame Toko is the zweilt who Luka interacts the most with. Luka doesn't seem to be bothered by her, and as a matter of fact he cares about her. Hotsuma Renjou Luka and Hotsuma were aggressive towards each other at the start but later on their relationship got better. When Hotsuma was hysterically trying to find Shusei (who had been kidnapped) Luka, in order to calm him down, punched him. Up until now they seem to be acquaintances. Tachibana Giou Luka is really aggressive towards Tachibana and seems to always be pissed off with him as Tachibana always teases him and eavesdrops on his private conversations with Yuki resulting in Luka getting mad. Takashiro Giou Luka isn't loyal to Takashiro and he doesn't hesitate to talk back to him or hit him. Takashiro seems to trust him which is quite doubtful about Takashiro's reason for doing so. As a matter of fact, Takashiro was the one who allowed Luka to become an ally of the Giou's side. Trivia * According to Toko's and Yuki's sayings, Luka's scent is sweet and great that he always smells good. Though Luka has stated that he doesn't put on any kind of aroma. Also according to Tachibana, Luka's scent is what "deludes" the other people and it's the monopoly of a devil. * Luka's lucky charm (a black cross) made for him by Yuki has a different design from all the others, making it particularly special to Luka. * Luka once wore a yukata in the manga but he said it made him feel uncomfortable. * Luka's skin is transparent (allowing light to pass through so that objects behind can be distinctly seen). Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Duras Category:Male Characters Category:Opasts